Guilty
by Fleuve d'Etoile
Summary: Ce soir-là, Lisanna Strauss déposa une fleur sur sa propre tombe. Inclut du Laxus/Lisanna. Label SPPS


**Voici (enfin) la fanfic que j'ai en tête depuis longtemps, un petit Lisanna/Laxus. La première partie m'a été inspirée par la couverture du chapitre 199, image qui apparaît aussi dans l'ending 8 de l'anime.**

**Tag : Family, Hurt/comfort et un peu de Romance. Et puis, quelques passages que j'ai écrits en rigolant, donc j'espère qu'ils vous feront aussi rire ^^**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail, Lisanna, Laxus et tous les autres appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il nous arrive de vivre des instants inoubliables en sachant que notre vie sera désormais différente. Mais d'autres moments, qui nous semblent peut-être plus anodins lorsqu'on les vit, ont une importance si subtile que même s'ils marquent un tournant dans notre existence, ce n'est qu'en y réfléchissant beaucoup plus tard que l'on se rend compte de leur influence.

X

Il était difficile de savoir quand les membres de la guilde fêtaient une occasion particulière. Après tout, chaque jour était une fête, et tout ce qui caractérisait une célébration – alcool, gâteaux, mais aussi bagarres et verre brisé – faisait partie du quotidien des mages de Fairy Tail. Ainsi, les habitants de Magnolia ne s'étonnèrent pas plus que d'habitude des cris et des rires qui provenaient du quartier général et qui pouvaient s'entendre dans chaque maison du voisinage. Cependant, ceux qui auraient osé s'approcher se seraient peut-être aperçus qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'ambiance générale de la guilde.

Car cette fois-ci, les mages, plutôt que de former des groupes dispersés un peu partout dans la salle et redoublant d'inventivité pour produire plus de décibels que leurs voisins, avaient tous décidé de se rassembler autour d'une table qui menaçait de s'écrouler sous le poids des nombreux plats qui l'ornaient. Et au centre de cette table, bien mis en évidence, se trouvait un énorme gâteau paré de dix bougies.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Lisanna !

- Allez, souffle les bougies, qu'on puisse commencer à manger !

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Les jeunes Gray et Natsu, prêts à bondir sur la table pour avaler le contenu des plats avant que les adultes ne puissent le distribuer en parts égales, reçurent tous deux un coup derrière la tête.

- Pour qui tu te prends Erza ? demanda le démon Mirajane d'un air menaçant. Laisse Natsu tranquille, je t'interdis de gâcher la fête d'anniversaire de ma petite sœur en provoquant une bagarre !

- Tu te moques de moi ?! Je te signale que tu viens de taper Gray, toi aussi, ne commence pas !

- Euh, les filles... commença Elfman d'un air mal assuré.

Erza et Mirajane se défièrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour le pauvre Elfman qui se trouvait entre les deux.

- Lisanna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Macao en voyant la jeune mage regarder autour d'elle d'un air inquiet.

Mirajane et Erza abandonnèrent leur duel de regard.

- Il manque quelqu'un, dit Lisanna.

Les autres se mirent à compter les gens qui étaient présents tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne les aiderait pas à savoir qui devait être là et qui était censé être en mission. Maître Makarov se prit la tête dans une main.

- Ce gamin... Quand va-t-il enfin mettre un terme à cette crise d'adolescence et arrêter de me causer des problèmes ?

Lisanna, qui n'avait pas eu besoin de prononcer le nom de la personne manquant à l'appel, adressa à Makarov un regard suppliant. Ce dernier soupira.

- Attendez un peu, dit-il avant de sortir.

Lisanna n'était vraiment pas une enfant capricieuse. Elle avait appris à renoncer à certaines choses, à en accepter d'autres, et aimait croire qu'un sourire pouvait tout résoudre. Ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'elle était très jeune et même si elle aurait aimé les connaître comme son frère et sa sœur, elle avait échappé à la douleur de les avoir perdus et n'était pas hantée par le souvenir de leur vie en famille, ce qui faisait d'elle une enfant heureuse et insouciante en dépit des drames qui l'avaient touchée. Mais malgré tous les efforts de sa grande sœur qui la couvait comme une vraie mère le ferait, malgré le fait que les autres membres de la guilde, trop contents d'avoir pour une fois affaire à un enfant sage, auraient plié au moindre de ses caprices, Lisanna ne demandait presque jamais rien et n'insistait pas lorsqu'on lui disait non.

Mais il y avait une chose que la petite Lisanna Strauss avait du mal à accepter ces derniers temps. Même si elle ne dérangerait jamais les adultes avec des demandes non justifiées, elle savait user de ses charmes de petite fille aux grands yeux bleus lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette chose en particulier.

Le comportement de Laxus Dreyar.

Elle connaissait Laxus depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la guilde, mais n'avait jamais été présentée à lui en bonne et due forme. Après tout, il avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle et elle préférait de loin passer son temps avec son frère et sa sœur, ou encore Natsu et Happy. De plus, les rares interactions qu'elle avait eues par le passé avec le petit-fils du maître n'avaient eu lieu que lorsque ce dernier se mettait à taquiner Natsu – et nous savons tous ce que « taquiner » peut impliquer dans une guilde telle que Fairy Tail –, ce qui explique pourquoi son esprit manichéen de petite fille l'avait classé parmi les « méchants ». Mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle n'apprenne à le connaître un peu mieux.

Tout avait commencé lorsque sa sœur et son frère avaient décidé de partir en mission à l'extérieur de la ville. Pour la première fois et après plusieurs jours d'hésitation, Mirajane avait accepté de s'éloigner pendant une semaine afin d'accompagner Macao et Wakaba, qui s'étaient mis en tête de régler les incessantes disputes entre elle et Erza et qui avaient proposé d'évaluer leur force en les invitant, chacune leur tour, à partir avec eux. Si, à défaut d'accompagner sa grande sœur et son grand frère, Lisanna aurait été ravie de dormir à la guilde pendant quelques jours, Mirajane avait été catégorique : pas question qu'elle passe son temps au milieu des ivrognes à éviter des chaises qui volent à travers la salle si elle n'était pas là pour la protéger. Makarov avait alors proposé de l'accueillir chez lui mais une réunion des maîtres de guilde avait été organisée à la dernière minute, et Laxus, qui vivait avec son grand-père, s'était retrouvé à jouer au baby-sitter.

La mission de sa sœur et de son frère s'était achevée et rien n'avait changé, puisqu'Erza et Mira avaient repris leurs disputes de plus belle. Mais durant ces quelques jours, Lisanna avait appris à apprécier Laxus et ce dernier ne semblait pas mécontent de passer du temps avec elle. Manque de chance, ce rapprochement coïncidait avec un changement de comportement de la part de Laxus. Si ce dernier n'était pas totalement contre l'idée de jouer avec Lisanna, lui apprendre à maîtriser sa magie et à se défendre, bref, se comporter comme un grand frère protecteur, elle avait en revanche beaucoup moins l'occasion de le voir car il se montrait à la guilde uniquement pour chercher des missions et lorsque son grand-père lui en faisait expressément la demande.

Les adultes appelaient cela « crise d'adolescence » mais Lisanna savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond. Un enfant peut avoir tendance à simplifier les choses, mais lorsqu'elle voyait les plus âgés rigoler de l'attitude de Laxus sans vraiment s'en soucier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, quelque soit ce qu'ils croyaient comprendre, ils avaient tort. Et puis, elle avait vécu en sa compagnie pendant une semaine, dans cette maison qu'il partageait avec son père avant que ce dernier ne quitte la guilde. Elle dont les parents lui avaient été arrachés de force quand elle était petite, elle avait récemment appris que parfois, ils partaient d'eux-mêmes, et se demandait si c'était arrivé au père de Laxus. Elle avait malgré tout souffert de l'absence de ses parents et savait que c'était dur pour son frère et sa sœur qui les avaient mieux connus, alors qu'en était-il des sentiments de Laxus ? Comment un enfant pouvait-il vivre la perte de ses parents tout en sachant qu'ils étaient encore vivants, quelque part ?

Avec toutes ces questions en tête, elle se demandait comment faire pour retrouver l'ancien Laxus, comment montrer à tous les autres ce grand frère qu'elle avait connu pendant ces quelques jours. Puis elle se souvint d'une chose : un sourire pouvait tout résoudre. Alors, elle ferait en sorte que Laxus soit entouré de sourires pour « résoudre encore mieux » ! La meilleure manière d'y arriver était de le faire venir à la guilde le plus souvent possible en se servant de son pouvoir de séduction enfantin, non pas sur lui, mais sur les adultes qui avaient au moins la force physique de le traîner à la guilde par les pieds, s'il le fallait. Elle n'avait aucune raison de penser que ça ne marcherait pas : après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu personne pleurer à la guilde – à part Natsu et Gray lorsqu'ils se faisaient torturer par Erza – et ne s'était elle-même jamais sentie triste lorsqu'elle y était.

Elle se trouvait donc là, à attendre en compagnie des personnes qui lui étaient chères, que le mage aux cheveux blonds daigne se joindre à eux pour son dixième anniversaire. Plutôt que d'anticiper l'ouverture des cadeaux, elle voulait surtout le voir passer le pas de la porte. La cire des bougies avait déjà fondu, s'étalant sur une partie du gâteau, et Natsu et Gray commençaient à devenir incontrôlables quand Makarov revint enfin.

Seul.

Lisanna sentit une boule d'insatisfaction se former dans sa gorge et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'être encore une enfant qui ne pouvait se contrôler lorsqu'elle était triste, d'autant qu'elle allait décevoir tous ceux qui étaient si contents de fêter son anniversaire avec elle. Elle ravala ses larmes et adressa un grand sourire à Makarov qui, loin d'être dupe, lui lança un regard d'excuse.

- Il n'était pas à la maison, dit-il.

Tout le monde demeura silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

Puis, d'un coup, ils se mirent à chanter « Joyeux anniversaire » à l'unisson, et Lisanna ne put s'empêcher de rire. Certains poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement tandis que d'autres s'impatientaient.

- Allez, souffle les bougies ! dit Gray en bavant sur le gâteau.

- Je peux m'en occuper pour toi, si tu veux, ajouta Natsu en regardant les flammes des bougies d'un air affamé.

- N'oublie pas de faire un vœu, Lisanna !

- Un vœu ?

Lisanna fixa les bougies en réfléchissant. Puis elle se décida. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira un grand coup et...

- Attends !

Lisanna ouvrit les yeux.

- Laxus, tu en as mis, du temps ! On a fini par croire que tu ne viendrais pas.

- Je traînais dans le coin, alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer, grommela Laxus qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Cependant, il avait l'air essoufflé. Certains eurent un rire moqueur en le voyant se diriger vers la pile de cadeaux et ajouter une petite boite au-dessus. Lisanna, elle, ne pouvait contenir sa joie.

- Alors, on le fête, cet anniversaire ? demanda Makarov d'un air satisfait.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé près d'elle, Lisanna souffla enfin les bougies.

- Dis, Lisanna, commença Natsu, c'était quoi ton vœu ?

- Crétin, répliqua Erza en lui donnant un coup. Si elle le dit, il ne se réalisera pas.

Lisanna sourit, de ce sourire qui pour elle, pouvait tout résoudre, et certains dans la guilde commençaient sérieusement à le croire.

- C'est pas grave, dit-elle d'un air mystérieux, il a déjà été exaucé.

X

Lisanna ouvrit les yeux. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'était assoupie dans une position inconfortable, accoudée à la table, le menton dans la main. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger de sa place et n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que parcourir mentalement ses souvenirs pour passer le temps. Se massant le cou, elle décida de se lever pour se risquer à regarder par la fine ouverture de la porte, qu'elle avait pris soin de ne pas totalement fermer. Cependant, comme elle l'avait prévu, Juvia bloquait encore l'entrée en faisant le guet.

- C'est mon anniversaire et je suis réduite à rester enfermée en attendant que les autres veuillent bien me laisser sortir, bougonna-t-elle.

Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers la table et s'y installa à nouveau. De quoi avait-elle rêvé ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, les images du rêve ayant été chassées de son esprit par son envie de sortir de cette salle. Mais l'impression agréable qu'elle avait encore lui laissa penser que c'était loin d'être un cauchemar. Elle se mit à caresser un nœud dans le bois dont la forme lui évoquait les yeux de Happy.

Puis, rageusement, elle transforma sa main en patte de tigre et s'acharna sur le nœud à l'aide de ses griffes pour ne laisser que quelques copeaux de bois à l'endroit où l'œil de Happy la regardait un instant plus tôt.

- Je sais bien qu'ils me préparent une surprise mais Natsu et Happy, au moins, auraient pu me soutenir !

Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Mirajane ou Elfman la laissent se joindre à eux pour préparer les festivités. Ces deux-là avaient mis un point d'honneur à tout organiser, assignant diverses tâches à tous les membres de la guilde plusieurs jours avant la date fatidique. Bien trop contents de préparer ce qui devait être la première fête d'anniversaire de Lisanna depuis son retour d'Edolas, pour rien au monde ils n'auraient accepté l'aide de leur petite sœur.

Elle se leva d'un bond et fit les cent pas autour de la table, tentant désespérément de trouver un objet, un meuble, un infime détail qui pourrait la distraire en attendant que les autres daignent l'inviter à sa propre fête. Par dépit, elle regarda par la fenêtre.

Quelque chose attira son attention.

- Qui est-ce..?

Puis elle entendit un grincement derrière elle.

- Lisanna-san ?

Lisanna détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur Juvia, qui avait entrouvert la porte et avait passé sa tête dans l'embrasure, n'osant pas entrer.

- C'est, euh... c'est fini, tu peux sortir, dit-elle d'un air timide.

Tout le ressentiment qui s'était intensifié durant ces instants de captivité disparut dès qu'elle vit l'expression de Juvia. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une victime dans la machine infernale mise en marche par sa grande sœur, alors comment lui en vouloir ?

Trop contente de pouvoir enfin quitter cette salle, Lisanna s'empressa de rejoindre Juvia, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

Puis ce fut l'explosion.

Lisanna n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle car sa vue fut bloquée par l'arrivée d'une énorme paire de seins. Elle sentit un nombre incalculable de bras la serrer très fort, et malgré le vacarme, elle réussit à deviner à qui appartenaient les voix des nombreux « Joyeux anniversaire » qui fusaient autour d'elle.

- Mira-nee, tu me fais mal ! dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue au jour où elle était rentrée d'Edolas. Si le quotidien à la guilde était une fête, comment qualifier ce genre d'instant ? Son cœur implosa de bonheur, faisant écho à l'explosion de bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre, et tant bien que mal, elle réussit à répondre aux nombreuses étreintes qui l'empêchaient presque de respirer.

- Ma petite sœur est devenue grande, c'est un homme maintenant !

Elle éclata de rire en voyant son frère se faire frapper par une Evergreen plus qu'agacée de l'entendre dire de telles « sottises », selon ses mots. Sa sœur, quant à elle, la gardait près d'elle et semblait ne vouloir la prêter à personne.

Les autres leur laissèrent enfin un peu d'espace et Lisanna comprit pourquoi elle avait dû attendre aussi longtemps. Si l'attitude de ses amis lui avait fait penser à leur réaction lorsqu'elle était revenue d'entre les morts, la guilde, quant à elle, laissait voir un échantillon de tout ce que Fairy Tail préparait chaque année pour la parade de Fantasia. Émerveillée, Lisanna se rendit compte que chacun y avait mis du sien ou de sa magie pour tout préparer.

Des torches aux flammes de toutes les couleurs étaient suspendues dans les airs, laissant supposer que Macao et Romeo avaient travaillé en équipe – probablement sans l'aide de Natsu, qui aurait avalé les flammes dès qu'ils auraient eu le dos tourné. Une pluie de confettis argentés semblait tomber du ciel et quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit le mot « étoiles » écrit en grand, qui volait au-dessus de sa tête et la suivait partout. C'est là qu'elle remarqua le plafond, qui reproduisait à l'identique les douze constellations du zodiaque. Remerciant Levy et Lucy du regard, elle continua à s'avancer et faillit se prendre les pieds dans une racine appartenant aux nombreuses fleurs et plantes que Droy avait sans doute fait apparaître pour décorer la guilde. Arrivant au centre de la salle, elle vit qu'une allée avait été délimitée par des cartes – celles de Cana, de toute évidence – alignées en l'air, accrochées au plafond à l'aide de fils transparents et qui tournaient aléatoirement sur elles-mêmes, laissant voir de temps à autre un reflet argenté. Cette allée menait au clou du spectacle : le gâteau, qui était encadré de deux petites fontaines d'eau et de glace. De la forme de l'emblème de Fairy Tail, il était immense et trônait seul au milieu d'une simple table ronde. Lisanna compta les bougies : il y en avait dix-huit.

- On ne savait pas s'il fallait mettre dix-huit ou vingt-cinq bougies, dit Mirajane.

- Mais comme Lucy refusait de vieillir de sept ans d'un coup, on a choisi la première solution, expliqua Natsu, recevant au passage un coup de la mage constellationniste.

Lisanna était sans voix. Elle se tourna vers sa grande soeur et vit dans ses yeux le reflet de sa propre reconnaissance. La reconnaissance d'être revenue d'Edolas tout d'abord, et aussi celle d'être restée la même. Mais surtout, la reconnaissance d'être en vie. Car Mirajane, qui avait cru qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de fêter l'anniversaire de sa sœur, remerciait le ciel de l'avoir de nouveau dans sa vie, et comptait bien en profiter du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Lisanna ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de culpabilité. Elle les avait abandonnés. Avait décidé de rester vivre à Edolas. Certes, elle n'avait rien pu faire contre ce coup du sort, et les deux ans passés loin de sa vraie famille n'étaient pas liés à une quelconque décision de sa part. Mais n'avait-elle pas accepté de rester à Edolas, de ne rien dire alors même qu'elle aurait dû sauter dans les bras de Natsu dès qu'elle avait su qui il était vraiment ? Oui, elle avait été prête à abandonner ceux qui s'étaient donnés tant de mal pour lui préparer cette magnifique fête d'anniversaire et même si personne ne le savait, même si leur joie de l'avoir retrouvée avait depuis longtemps effacé la douleur de l'avoir perdue, Lisanna, elle, s'en voulait.

Elle pensait souvent à sa famille d'Edolas et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de celle d'Earthland rejoignait la tristesse qui la prenait à la gorge lorsqu'elle les imaginait. Elle pensait – non, elle savait – qu'aujourd'hui, plus que les autres jours, la Mirajane et l'Elfman d'Edolas sentaient le vide laissé par son départ, mais aussi par la mort de la Lisanna d'Edolas, _leur _vraie Lisanna. Car si aujourd'hui, à la guilde, tout le monde célébrait un anniversaire, là-bas, c'était le jour où ils auraient dû en fêter un.

Refusant de penser au silence pesant qu'elle imaginait s'être abattu à la guilde d'Edolas, elle préféra se concentrer sur le vacarme assourdissant qui se faisait entendre ici. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard pour profiter au mieux de ces instants de bonheur et ne pas laisser croire aux personnes autour d'elle que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sauf que quelque chose n'allait _vraiment _pas.

Lisanna regarda autour d'elle et d'instinct, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle savait ce qui clochait.

- Il manque quelqu'un.

Un ange passa. Lisanna devina que les autres pensaient à la même chose qu'elle : l'histoire se répétait. Makarov, qui n'avait pas vraiment changé pendant toutes ces années, se prit le visage dans la main.

- Je vais aller le...

- Non, l'interrompit Lisanna, j'y vais.

Elle se précipita vers la porte. Il était parti. Elle l'avait su dès l'instant où elle avait vu par la fenêtre cette silhouette s'éloigner de la guilde quelques instants plus tôt. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était la raison qui la poussait à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle voulait qu'il reste avec eux. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé malgré les années. Lorsqu'en revenant d'Edolas, elle avait appris qu'il avait quitté la guilde, elle l'avait senti comme un échec : malgré ses efforts pour l'intégrer à nouveau parmi eux quand elle était plus jeune, la situation s'était envenimée en son absence et son départ n'avait fait que la mettre face à son inutilité. Mais quand il était revenu, elle s'était sentie plus proche de lui qu'auparavant. Lui, banni, et elle, disparue et laissée pour morte, avaient un point commun : ils étaient partis et avaient laissé la guilde grandir sans eux. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui et les Raijinshuu. D'une certaine manière, elle voulait qu'il rattrape le temps perdu avec les autres et essayait de lui montrer la marche à suivre. Et peut-être voulait-elle aussi éviter que l'histoire se répète.

Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là avec eux ?

Lisanna avait sa petite idée là-dessus. Et même si elle aurait très bien pu le laisser s'isoler – elle avait grandi et comprenait très bien qu'on pouvait vouloir être seul de temps en temps – une force inconnue la poussait à être à ses côtés en ce jour particulier. Elle remercia intérieurement sa magie qui lui permettait, grâce à son instinct animal, de suivre quelqu'un à la trace.

À bout de souffle, elle se retrouva à la Cathédrale Kardia. Elle contourna la bâtisse, ralentissant sa course, et longea silencieusement le mur.

C'est là qu'elle le vit. Debout au milieu du cimetière qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la cathédrale, il avait la tête baissée et avait posé sa main sur une pierre tombale qui portait le nom de Lisanna Strauss.

Lisanna s'approcha lentement. Comme il était de dos, il ne la vit pas arriver.

- Je suis désolé, dit Laxus.

Elle se figea, se demandant s'il s'était aperçu de sa présence. Mais il continua de parler sans se tourner vers elle.

- Voilà plus de deux ans – non, je devrais dire neuf ans – que tu es morte, et je n'ai le courage de venir ici que quand je sais que tu es bien vivante.

Il s'agenouilla et caressa la pierre tombale.

- Lisanna, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Et j'aimerais mieux que tu ne les apprennes jamais. En réalité, de tous ceux qui me sont proches, de tous les membres de ma guilde, de ma famille, tu es la seule à ignorer à quel point j'ai été horrible. Les autres t'ont peut-être raconté ce qui m'était arrivé, mais tu n'as pas vraiment vu ce dont j'étais capable. Et puis, je les connais, ils m'avaient pardonné bien avant que je ne revienne, ils n'auraient jamais dit du mal de moi.

Il eut un rire amer.

- En fait, ils ont sans doute mis ça sur le compte d'une crise passagère. Ils m'ont pardonné si vite. J'ai retrouvé ma famille telle qu'elle était avant que je ne parte, et je n'ai même pas été puni pour tout le mal que je leur ai fait.

Lisanna eut un pincement au cœur. Ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait envers la guilde, elle n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait aussi l'éprouver. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre comme elle. S'approchant, elle voulait lui dire d'arrêter de se torturer. Lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'ils allaient vivre heureux ensemble. Que les sourires de la guilde allaient l'accompagner pour toujours. Mais elle se retint.

- Bien sûr, je ne referai jamais la même erreur. Cette soif de pouvoir, ce monstre avide de puissance qui est ancré en moi existe toujours, mais il est bien enfoui, et je ferai tout pour qu'il ne resurgisse jamais, quitte à m'éloigner quelque temps. Mais pas trop longtemps, ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. J'aurais du mal à vivre sans vous.

Le ton de sa voix laissait deviner un sourire.

- Quand tu es... quand tu es morte, reprit-il, je me suis demandé pourquoi ça t'était arrivé à toi. Je pensais que rien ne pouvait t'atteindre, je pensais que le destin n'était pas assez cruel pour te prendre, toi qui étais si gentille, si ouverte aux autres, proche de tout le monde. Tout mon opposé, en fait. Tu étais toujours prête à régler les conflits avec ce sourire qui ne quittait jamais tes lèvres.

Il rigola, faisant sursauter Lisanna.

- J'avais remarqué ton petit manège, tu sais ?

L'avait-il entendue ?

- Je me disputais souvent avec grand-père, continua-t-il cependant, s'adressant toujours à la tombe. Parfois devant tout le monde, le plus souvent en privé, mais les autres sentaient quand c'était tendu. Et toi, tu grandissais, tu le sentais aussi. Et tu faisais comme si de rien n'était, tu venais vers nous comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'animosité, comme si le petit-fils et le grand-père étaient aussi proches qu'avant. Au début, je croyais que c'était pour éviter le sujet, que tu considérais les disputes comme taboues. J'ai vite vu qu'il y avait autre chose.

Il soupira.

- J'aurais dû être un grand frère protecteur mais toi, tu as su me protéger mieux que je n'ai jamais pu le faire. À mesure que je changeais, le comportement des autres envers moi changeait aussi, sauf le tien, Lisanna. Tu m'as permis de rester ancré dans la réalité. On ne passait pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, et c'est à cette époque que j'ai rencontré Freed, Bickslow et Evergreen, ce qui m'a encore plus éloigné de vous, dans un sens. Mais tu restais à mes côtés, même à distance, car seule toi demeurais inchangée. En réponse à mon comportement ignoble, les sourires des autres commençaient à disparaître, mais la puissance du tien n'a jamais faibli.

Sa voix tremblait.

- Puis tu es morte.

Lisanna se rapprocha un peu plus.

- Je n'étais pas à la guilde à ce moment-là. C'est stupide mais je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui alors que je sais que ma présence n'aurait rien changé. Et quand je suis rentré, quand j'ai vu leurs regards, celui de Mirajane et d'Elfman, et surtout, quand je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais pas là pour me lancer ton habituel « bienvenue » plein de sincérité, j'ai su que ma descente aux enfers n'était qu'une question de temps. Dire que ton départ est ce qui m'a mené à faire ce que j'ai fait serait injuste envers toi. J'étais... fini depuis bien avant. Beaucoup de choses ont fait de moi l'homme que j'étais, tu n'as fait que me rendre bon pendant un peu plus longtemps. Finalement, que tu n'aies pas vu cette part de moi, toi qui semblais être la seule à croire que je n'étais pas une cause perdue, me rassure un peu. Comme tu es restée en dehors de ça, j'ai l'impression de mériter ton pardon un peu plus que celui des autres.

Il retira sa main de la pierre tombale et la rapprocha de son visage. Lisanna réalisa qu'il essuyait ses larmes et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait également.

- Enfin, je suis revenu pour vous aider sur l'Île Tenrou et tu étais là, ressuscitée comme par magie. Parce que tu étais bien vivante, et parce qu'on me donnait la chance d'être à nouveau digne de la guilde, jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux de me battre à vos côtés. Maintenant que je suis vraiment de retour, je voulais venir m'excuser auprès de toi. J'ai trahi la petite fille qui mettait tout son cœur et toute son âme pour me rendre meilleur. Pire que tout, j'ai trahi la jeune fille qui est morte il y a quelques années. J'aurais pu faire en sorte que ses pensées m'accompagnent, j'aurais pu respecter ce vœu qu'elle n'avait jamais formulé tout haut, celui de me faire rester à la guilde et d'en être digne. Au lieu de cela, je l'ai effacée de ma mémoire et me suis concentré sur mes projets, peut-être pour oublier plus facilement. Et c'était plus facile d'oublier.

Il se releva et Lisanna chercha des yeux un endroit où se cacher mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

- J'ai mis du temps à me recueillir sur ta tombe. C'est plus facile quand je sais que tu n'es pas morte. Je suis désolé, j'ai encore choisi la facilité. Te parler de tout ça, t'avouer à quel point j'ai été horrible seulement quand je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, juste par peur de te voir me juger. Car j'ai toujours eu peur que tu me juges, je ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée que quelqu'un d'aussi innocent que toi puisse voir ses idéaux brisés par une personne comme moi. Mais je te promets que je ne choisirai plus la facilité. Je veux dire au revoir une bonne fois pour toute à ce lâche qui se cachait derrière l'écran du pouvoir pour se sentir mieux dans sa peau, mais j'ai besoin de l'utiliser une dernière fois. Juste aujourd'hui, si tu veux bien. Parce que c'est ton anniversaire.

Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers la cathédrale avant de prendre l'allée à sa droite pour quitter le cimetière. Il ne remarqua pas la petite grenouille bleue et blanche qui s'était cachée dans les hautes herbes et qui l'observait calmement, un mélange de tristesse et d'affection dans le regard.

Quand il fut hors de sa vue, Lisanna reprit sa forme humaine et s'approcha de la tombe. Elle s'agenouilla, comme Laxus l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant.

- Et si je te disais aussi au revoir ?

Ce soir-là, Lisanna Strauss déposa une fleur sur sa propre tombe. Elle le fit au nom de sa famille d'Edolas, qui n'avait pas de tombe pour se recueillir. Mais elle le fit aussi pour elle, pour dire adieu à l'autre Lisanna, qu'elle était encore un peu au fond d'elle-même.

X

Il nous arrive de vivre des instants inoubliables en sachant que notre vie sera désormais différente. Ainsi, quand Lisanna souffla les bougies pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, elle savait que dorénavant, elle accepterait la chaleur de la guilde sans se sentir coupable. Mais lorsqu'elle adressa son plus beau sourire à Laxus, ce dernier était loin d'imaginer que, des années plus tard, il se souviendrait de ce jour comme étant celui où pour la première fois, ses sentiments pour Lisanna Strauss n'étaient plus ceux qu'un grand frère peut éprouver pour sa petite sœur.

* * *

**Pfiou, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à la publier, celle-là.**

En fait, depuis quelques jours, il ne me restait que deux ou trois paragraphes à écrire mais je n'étais pas satisfaite du tout (je ne le suis toujours pas entièrement). J'ai mélangé pas mal de choses que m'évoquaient ces deux personnages (ce qui a donné une première partie très légère et une deuxième partie beaucoup plus sombre), et j'ai un peu laissé de côté la romance. J'ai même hésité à ajouter l'idée que Laxus allait tomber amoureux d'elle, après avoir décrit leurs sentiments qui me semblaient quand même plus profonds que l'amour qu'ils pourraient commencer à éprouver. J'ai encore maintenant l'impression que la dernière phrase arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe, alors que rien ne laissait présager que, ce jour-là plus que les autres, naîtrait un semblant d'amour entre eux deux, malgré l'affection qu'ils ont pour l'autre. Je ne devrais peut-être pas le dire, d'ailleurs... Mais vous me ferez part de vos impressions hein ? (je mendie les commentaires, oui madame !)

Au début, Laxus devait remarquer la présence de Lisanna dans le cimetière mais comme je le trouvais déjà OOC, je me suis dit "non, impossible qu'il décide de se confier directement à elle" alors j'ai fait en sorte que Lisanna respecte son envie de ne pas être entendu, ce qui a donné cette scène avec Laxus qui parle à la Lisanna morte il y a quelques années. Je le précise au cas où ce n'était pas assez clair : il parle bien à la Lisanna d'Earthland qui était laissée pour morte, et non pas à celle d'Edolas, puisque Laxus a sans doute à peine entendu parler de celle-là. Par contre, Lisanna pense en partie à celle d'Edolas quand elle décide de déposer une fleur, un peu à elle-même, et beaucoup à sa famille d'Edolas.

**Bref, beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand chose, puisque ce qui importe, c'est si vous avez aimé alors n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions ! Et merci encore une fois à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour ma fanfic sur Ultear, ça m'a vraiment touchée ^^**


End file.
